Senses
by SilverDragon00
Summary: Each chapter will be about Jack either loosing, or never having one of the five senses. Ex: Jack is blind, deaf, mute. Jack cannot feel anything. Jack cannot taste anything. (Extra chapter with Jack being colorblind)
1. Chapter 1: Taste

**This is the shortest chapter because there's no a lot I can do with this sense, the other ones will be longer.**

* * *

He never really noticed. And it didn't bother him at all. Jack liked to think that it gave him a bit of an advantage; he could eat anything, so he would never go hungry. The first time he realized that he was supposed to have a sense of taste, was when he was following a group of kids and they were comparing the tastes of different ice creams. Jack had always thought everything tasted the same; like nothing.

But it still didn't bother him. He liked to think that his sense of smell made up for it. He could smell anything, even from miles away. Sometimes the smell was bad, but sometimes, like outside of a bakery, he realized he could almost imagine the taste of bread when the smell of it cooking blew outside.

Jack never had to worry about starving because of not having food he could eat. But because he couldn't taste anything, he could eat things he heard other children complain about, like green vegetables, and certain types of meat.

When he told North that he couldn't taste anything, the man went into protective daddy mode and tried to find a cure, but Jack didn't want a cure. He figured if all of the sudden he could taste different foods, it would overwhelm him. He told North that he had accepted it and was fine with it.

He kept moving on.

* * *

**Next: Either Sound or Smell, you guys choose!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sound

**It's still short, but they are getting longer. **

**The majority of people requested sound to be next!**

* * *

Jack could take care of himself. He had done so for over 300 years, and that shouldn't change now. He wouldn't ask for help from the Guardians no matter what. That's what he promised himself when he was initiated. But the 'Big Four' as everyone called them, had different plans.

Jack and the other spirits would brawl sometimes, just for fun usually, but sometimes because they were angry. This happened to be one of those times where both spirits were angry. The Spirit of Spring had taken over five weeks before he was supposed to, and Jack was pissed.

They've been going at each other for at least an hour, both of them using the wind to stay up in the air, both using their magic.

_"You_ always take over early!" The spring spirit shouted accusingly at Jack.

"No I don't! I always start exactly when I'm supposed to!" Jack shouted back.

"Well I'm starting when I'm supposed to!" He yelled.

"Groundhog said I have six more weeks!" Jack yelled shooting ice at the other man.

That was around the time that the sleigh came into view with North and Bunny in it. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. Great, now people are going to think he is a coward. Someone must have told the Guardians that Jack and the spring spirit were fighting, how else would they know?

When the sleigh landed, Bunny jumped out and called up to Jack, who rolled his eyes before starting towards the ground. Before Jack could even get close to Bunny and North, the spring spirit slammed into his back, spending Jack headfirst into the ground with a sickening crack. Jack suddenly felt disoriented, everything shaking and ringing.

He turned on his side and saw North rushing over to him while Bunny was yelling at the spring spirit, who fled pretty fast. That was about the time Jack blacked out.

* * *

Jack woke up at the Pole, probably a few hours later in one of the guest rooms he usually says in. He sat up, and felt pain jolt to the back of his head. He grimace and raised a hand to the back of his head, feeling bandages wrapped around his fore head and the back of his head. Jack sighed, pulling himself off the bed in attempt to go find North and ask for some painkillers.

The frost spirit walked through the oddly quiet hallway until he found the room that the other four Guardians sat in. When he pushed the door open, four sets of eyes turned to him, and North smiled, before mouthed something.

"What?" Jack asked, and North repeated himself, only for Jack not to hear again. "I can't hear you." Jack said panic rising in his throat.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze (pun not intended) for a moment, before everyone rushed towards Jack, but the boy still didn't hear anything. Everyone's lips were moving, except for Sandy's, and Jack couldn't hear anyone. Jack turned towards Sandy, the only one who he would be able to understand.

Sandy flashed an ear and a question mark and Jack shook his head no. Sandy then made a picture of Jack's head and made an arrow pointing to the area that was wounded. He was asking if it was because of the injury.

Jack felt tears welling up into his eyes. Would he ever be able to hear again? Jack sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs. He felt a reassuring hand on his back.

Jack let himself cry, but he couldn't even hear he own sobs.

* * *

**I'm going to do smell next, because it's kind of boring and I want to get it out of the way.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smell

**There really wasn't much I could do with smell, which is why this one is short...**

* * *

While being alone for years and years, Jack often heard people talk about things that smell good or bad.

"Wow! The food smells delicious!" An eager child would cheer before sitting down to eat dinner.

"This is so gross…" A man would say, plugging his nose while he took out the trash.

Jack never understood. Everyone around him could smell freshly baked bread, pumpkin pie or gross trash and gasoline, but Jack couldn't smell any of it. He heard kids talking about the way spring smelt like mud, and summer smelt like warmth, how autumn smelt like pumpkins and winter smelled sharp like ice, but it was all the same to Jack.

When he realized that he couldn't smell anything because he was different, it upset him, but it sometimes relived him. He wished he could smell Thanksgiving dinner, and the smell of his own season. But he was happy he didn't have to smell the smoke or gasoline in big cities.

Jack didn't know if he would ever accept the fact that he couldn't smell anything. Sometimes it bugged him quite a bit, but other time he completely forgot about it.

For now, though, he was okay.

* * *

**SnapChat me, guys! I will usually respond because I have no life...**

**SnapChat: choiceinfinity8**


End file.
